Saving Me
by faire Spaniard
Summary: Percy needs help finding his way back to a normal life from the streets he works on. who else is there other than the awesome Nico di Angelo? rated M just in case


Saving Me

I stood there, on my sidewalk, freezing my ass off. My legs started hurting; I've been standing in 6 inch heels for 3 hours. Tonight was slow, really slow. Not even a blowjob in the back of a car, or just letting another pig ploughing into me around the corner inside the creepy alley that always smells like dead cats.

I saw Apollo getting out on his corner. That's his seventh customer tonight! He's such an ass, I hate him, always stealing the virgins, always smirking at me, making me feel like shit, smirking as if the sun rises out of his ass and sets when he swallows it. Today, I think, he felt that I was special enough to deserve a grin. "Ass," I muttered under my breath.

Although I think I just hate him because he was perfect; perfectly shaven legs, eyes the colour of a clear sky, a killer smile, and an ass to die for. His muscled torso shone beneath his black chain mail shirt, his nipple ring glowing in the lamplight. Yes, he actually seemed like a nice guy, he never seemed to try and cause harm to me. He always smiled. I mostly think I misinterpret his actions. I don't know his story.

Haha, stories. Everybody on Castellan Lane has a story. We all have a reason for standing here in high heels and fish net stockings, for wearing make up, and having to go to the local clinic every week for check ups. Make sure we don't have STDs. My story is quite tedious compared to the other heart-breaking ones. Here is my story:

"_Mom, Paul? Can we talk? Please?" I asked politely, breaking them from their trance in each others eyes. We all know what that's gonna lead to. Breeders and their sex lives. "Sure honey, how 'bout we talk over dinner? You go freshen up, okay?"_

"_Sure," I rolled my eyes at them, always avoiding my attempts at conversing with them._

_Dinner was another "blue" event. It smelled of cereal on toast and oats with ketchup. Did I mention my mom was deranged? Oh well. We ate in silence. _

_Paul was always there, he served as my mother's distraction, my dad, Poseidon left her for another man, this rock star guy called Hades, he is really cool, he could tell the scariest stories and sing the sweetest love songs. But my mom forbid me to go visit him or my dad ever again. Apparently they were a bad influence or some other crap like that. Sure, 'cause public displays of rape are **way** better._

"_So, Percy…you wanted to talk to us? If you're thinking of sex, remember to use protection, you'll thank me latter if you do that." my mom said smiling with handsome crow's feet at her eyes. "Yes," I gulped down my mouthful of oats. "Uhm, I…think—no! I know— I. am. Gay." _

_The shock on my mother's face turned to hurt, turned rage, until I could see the steam spewing out of her ears. "You've been talking to your father again! That faggot! Him and that Hades guy!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs._

"_MOM!" If she can scream, so can I. "I've not been speaking to dad, and what's wrong with being gay? At least I'm not a drug addict or some of the other shitty things teens are!" we had a stare down, Paul looked like a retarded fish, his mouth opening and closing. He left the apartment, leaving me and my mom staring at each other._

"_OUT!" was all she said, she glared at me. I went into my room packing a pair of jeans and two shirts, I removed my jacket from the coat hanger. I took one last look at her; this was not the woman that raised me. She was a monster._

Well that's my story, there are worse ones; Luke's father shot him in the chest. Five bullets and nine weeks later he was here. This is his only shot. Luke is cool, but he takes this very seriously, he's trying to get out of here very quickly, he wants to be a pediatrician, helping children from abusive homes.

Apollo's father; the owner of Zeus Enterprises, tied him to his bed and set the house on fire, he still has those scars on his wrists. We share a wall in the crappy hotel; Ares's Rooms. He cries at night, I feel sorry for him sometimes.

Compared to these guys I feel lucky, I was let down easy. Told to leave a place I never really wanted to be in. I stood and a silver SUV drove past Apollo, no one has ever driven past Apollo, the car came straight at me. It slowed down rhythmically. The luminescent gray tinted window rolled down, inside sat a swarthy guy of around nineteen. His black hair shining. He motioned me closer with his thin index finger. I leaned in, he said: "get in".

**R&R please, flames are welcome, this is my first story so constructive criticism will be appreciated**


End file.
